Cold Blooded
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: En la Casa Soviética se comparte todo? Aleksandr y Gilbert intentan una jugada arriesgada que a ambos les podría costar caro, pero al parecer... quizás valga la pena. Pero ¡Shhh, no se lo digas a Russia!... Male!Belarus X Prussia; Regalo p/ LadyLemmon.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Si lo fuera estaría disfrutando de las mieles del éxito, cosa que lastimosamente no es así. Todo lo que reconozcas es de Himaruya.**

**A/N: Sep, tengo que actualizar otras cosas y seguir con mis otros proyectos pero es imposible que me siente a escribir sobre lo que debería actualizar cuando tengo la mente en blanco... Sí, yo escribo y tras unos 20 minutos de edicion ya lo subo _-eso explica errores... u.u'-_ por lo que me puse a dispersarme con otras cosas _-como este lemmon-_ Espero les guste, y si no pues... bueno. Al fin y al cabo creo que la calidad de mi narracion ha ido disminuyendo en vez de mejorar DD:**

**A/N2: Si alguien que sigue ·_Cronica de una Violación·_ lee esto, pues le comunico que me tenga un poquito de paciencia, pues tengo 10 hojas escritas completamente sin trama alguna y necesito editar... **

**A/N3: Sí, el título es random. Solo ignórenlo, si? Estaba escuchando esa canción cuando escribía~**

**Fic dedicado a mi awesome LadyLemmon y sus gustos cracks. ESPERO QUE ME DEJES UN REVIEW NIÑA! jaja**

* * *

><p><strong>Nyo! Belarús x Prussia<strong>

**Aleksandr Arlovski x Gilbert Beilschmidt**

_**Cold Blooded**_

* * *

><p>Su lengua se deslizó por la pálida clavícula del alemán, marcando un camino invisible de saliva a lo largo del cuello hasta el pecho, donde se detuvo para levantar la cabeza y deleitarse con la casi orgásmica imagen del joven peliplatino atado y amordazado. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y volvió a su trabajo de estimular al chico con su lengua. Entre los labios aprisionó una de las tetillas del pruso y con los dientes ejerció una leve presión, lo cual hizo que el cuerpo de Gilbert se erizase de pies a cabeza y por debajo de la mordaza se escuchase un leve gemido. Aleksandr siguió con su camino sin dejarse llevar demasiado por las manos del alemán que ya estaba tratando de deshacerse del nudo de la corbata que lo aprisionaba y se veía más que listo para la acción.<p>

Con sus propias manos empezó a acariciar el torso blanquecino y a besar cada marca, cicatriz o lunar que encontraba en la nívea superficie. Se encargó de palpar toda la piel disponible y se deleitó al notar los estragos que estaba causando en el prusiano que ya empezaba a endurecerse. Cuando se fijó en su entrepierna, lo único que Aleksandr hizo fue lamerse los labios y de inmediato sus ojos hielo se volvieron a fijar en el rostro alemán. Tomando asiento en el borde de la cama, sacó un chuchillo de un cajón y volvió a acercarse a Gilbert que veía con susto la hoja filosa. Con parsimonia y disfrutando del miedo y el aroma que exudaba el peliplatino empezó a romper y hacer jirones la camisa que aún llevaba puesta el chico y lo que quedaba de sus pantalones; al hacer esto "accidentalmente" le rozó el hombro con la cuchilla y rápidamente un fino hilillo de sangre brotó.

— _¡Mmmgg! —_se retorcía y el bielorruso solo se fijaba en la increíblemente roja sangre. Se posicionó a horcajadas sobre él y llevó sus labios a la herida donde empezó a succionar despacio, jugando con la lengua y saboreando el gusto salino. Abajo, Gilbert solo podía gemir ante lo morboso de la situación. Minutos después, Aleksandr se alejó de la herida y empezó a desatar la mordaza que cubría los labios del otro; más antes de que Gilbert dijera nada él se apoderó de sus labios en un furioso beso en el que ambos sentían aún el excitante sabor metálico de la sangre. Gilbert exploraba la gélida lengua del bielorruso mientras el otro hacía otro tanto con la suya, batallando ambos ferozmente por no perder el dominio sobre el otro. El bielorruso sostenía firmemente las mejillas de Gilbert entre sus manos y éste tenía sus ojos fijos en la expresión salvaje del otro. Al final, se terminaron alejando por falta de aire y entre ambos colgaba un fino hilillo de saliva que atestiguaba la anterior situación.

— _¿Qué, ya te rindes Aleksandr? Kesese~ Soy demasiado para ti… _

—_No me subestimes, triste remedo de nación_—lo tomó del cabello y llevó su cabeza hasta su entrepierna— _anda, Gilbert. Hazme lo que le haces a mi hermano…_

Enredó sus manos en el platinado cabello del alemán y lo atrajo más hacia la zona que quería que su lengua llegase. Gilbert empezó a succionar despacio, a conciencia; desde la punta, chupando y jugando con su lengua pudiendo apreciar las venas y la dureza de la erección que ya ostentaba el bielorruso. De vez en cuando mordía pequeñas zonas y oía gemir a Aleksandr, cosa que le hacía sonreír y empezar todo de nuevo con aún más ímpetu. Lentamente el fluido pre-seminal empezaba a escaparse de la punta, y los ojos lujuriosos de Gilbert se posaron el los azul filosos de Aleksandr, quien con un movimiento de cabeza lo alentaba a seguir. Era evidente que de un momento a otro se vendría, así que se concentró más en juguetear y morder. Al instante, un líquido caliente y blancuzco llenó su boca de tal manera que hasta se escapaba de las comisuras; y aun mirándolo fijo se tragó todo con deleite.

Volvió besarlo y a atraer hacia sí al pruso, que al sentir que sus miembros se rozaban tentadores ya sin toda esa ropa encima. De forma inadvertida, casi por instinto Gilbert abrió las piernas y envolvió con ellas la cintura del bielorruso que respingó ante la posición tan sugestiva. Llevó dos dedos a su boca y los impregnó de su propia saliva, con aún rastros de semen y los introdujo sin previo aviso en dentro de Gilbert. Empezó a dilatar la entrada con movimientos circulares y podía sentir como el pruso gemía levemente contra su oído, haciéndole difícil a él mismo no empezar a gemir ante lo erótica que se tornaba la voz del pruso. Introdujo un tercer dedo, y sintió los dientes de Gilbert morder su oreja levemente al ritmo de los movimientos que marcaba con sus dedos. Al instante lo dejó recostado en la cama y le abrió las piernas, llevándose una a cada hombro para así tener mayor acceso. Tomó su miembro en sus manos y se preparó para la primera estocada.

—_Enséñame si eres mejor que Rusia… —_

Gilbert sonrió y Aleksandr introdujo su pene hasta el fondo, sin avisos ni trabas. Gemidos pastosos comenzaron a llenar el silencio de la casa soviética y a recorrer cada pasillo, deformándose a veces en ruidos guturales y gritos perversos, llenos de pasión y lujuria a medida que las estocadas eran más y más fuertes y la cama temblaba bajo ellos. La fricción deliciosa que producía lo apretado del interior de Gilbert estaba llevándole lentamente a la locura, y para esas alturas el ritmo que llevaban era frenético y no pararía hasta que alguno de los dos se viniera, que en este caso, ya era Gilbert.

Aleksandr le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y de entre sus dedos se colaba la saliva de Gilbert que ya estaba medio ido—_No te puedo dejar gritar tan fuerte… alguien podría sospechar. Ya es suficiente con... ugh, con los gemidos_

Gilbert asintió torpemente y en un momento, su vientre se vio empapado de su propio semen, y en el rostro normalmente serio del bielorruso se pintaba una sonrisa mordaz. Gilbert se dejó ir al paraíso de su propio orgasmo, y cuando ya estaba saliendo de él pudo notar que Aleksandr iba a correrse. Segundos después y con fuerza él se inclinaba para atrás y se descargaba dentro del puso que sintió tomo se estremecía su cuerpo entero. Él cayó exhausto, y Aleksandr solo se permitió tomarse un largo respiro para luego levantarse de la cama y atravesar la habitación rumbo al sillón tratando de disimular el leve temblor de sus piernas.

—_Si… Iván… nos…—_Gilbert empezó, observando de reojo el trasero del bielorruso, pero éste no le dejó terminar

—_Silencio—_ ordenó y luego sonrió ladino y sarcástico_— Iván no lo sabrá nunca… además, esto fue solo un juego Prussia, no te lo tomes tan enserio. Y será mejor que tomes una ducha, estás_ _**lleno y pegajoso. A Iván no le gustará…**_

Con esas palabras acomodó su cabello revuelto con las manos en un sexy movimiento; tomó sus pantalones y se puso encima el abrigo que siempre llevaba para luego salir como si nada de la habitación, dejando ahí a un bastante extenuado pero sonriente Gilbert que volvió a tumbarse en la cama y a palpar la superficie de su piel sudorosa.

_Definitivamente Aleksandr era mejor de lo que esperaba, y uno menos en la lista. Quizás al final era verdad que en la Casa Soviética se comparte __**todo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sep, sexo sin trama... qué creativa ando! ¬¬'<strong>

**Fush! Espero que esto se revierta pronto... D:**

**Pero espero que te guste, pervertida xD**

**Review? :D**


End file.
